


Lost in anger.

by LocalChaoticGremlin



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Team Fortress 2
Genre: A shitty AU thing I came up with last night, Other, whoops :))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalChaoticGremlin/pseuds/LocalChaoticGremlin
Summary: ok, this is literally a crummy idea my brain farted out last night. I'm fully aware that it's janky as hell and totally unbeta'd, but eh, I'll post what I please.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	Lost in anger.

All the Mercs stood in a tightly knit circle together, a messy wall of black rods encircling them protectively. The only one not in the circle was Bird. She stood in a defensive position, sweaty hands gripping her rifle tightly, eyes locked on the hulking, immobile form of an old foe she longed to forget. The Trapper.

With no warning, the mountain of muscle before Bird started to approach, swinging the cleaver that had cruelly carved flesh time and time again agitatedly. Firing the last found in her magazine as a warning shot, Bird ran for cover, hoping to break Trapper’s line of sight, not realising that the shield around her friends had opened for a split second.  
That was all the time Trapper needed to get a hit in. From the safety of the building she'd taken cover behind, Bird heard the worst sound possible. Scout’s heart-wrenching scream and the sick thump of metal meeting flesh.

With wrath and resolve previously unknown to herself, Bird activated a power from the Nurse and Blinked over to Scout, shielding his body with her own and taking the second slash right across her back. Turning to Trapper and glowering darkly, Bird stood up to her full height as the sky darkened and thunder clashed around the deserts of New Mexico.  
The earth around Bird seemed to warp and twist as angry, livid veins that looked like magma oozed out of the ground. As Bird paced forward, the land underneath seemed to quake in fear.  
Trapper reared back in alarm, but it was a fraction too late as The Entity’s limbs sprouted from the scarred ground and held him at his ankles, his wrists, his neck… the burning pain of the spider-like restraints sizzling deep into Trappers leathery skin.

In a gravelly voice Trapper growled out,

“You little bitch! You and your friends should all be slaughtered by my hand.”

A feral roar of rage startled everybody (Medic even yelped at the sound). Bird, who was snarling in rage, commanded the unearthly limbs to start ripping Trapper’s body apart. Limb by limb.

“This is for ALL the times you’ve killed me and the others you sick FUCK”.

Screams of agony and the sounds of flesh and viscera tearing filled the air as Bird watched on and cackled savagely. When the once herculean body of her foe was reduced to nought more than a heap of pulp and blood on the floor, Bird turned to The Entity who had slunk over to come and reclaim what was left of its ‘fearsome’ killer.

Giving nothing more than a warning growl and a pointed look, Bird turned back to the mercs now that her Blood-Warden shield had fallen. Now, the mercs had seen some magical BS in their time (I mean, look at Merasmus) but Bird… Bird was interesting, to say the least. With one final breath Bird braced herself and began to make her way towards her friends.


End file.
